Freak
by crazstiz
Summary: What would happen if specific individuals carried powers and immunities? Caryl with Dixon brother angst
1. Chapter 1

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

Daryl ran through the forest towards the screams. His heart pounded as he came upon what he feared the most: Sophia, trapped in a tree by nearly a dozen walkers. Daryl looked around, there were more walkers closing in. he knew, there was no chance of this ending well, so he pulled his side arm and began firing. As the walkers realized there was an easier target, they changed course from the little girl and began heading towards him. Daryl knew, he wasn't walking away from this one.

"Sophia! Run! Follow the river, you'll come to a farm. Ya mom's there!" Daryl shouted as the first walker grabbed him.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Sophia sobbed as she saw the walkers descend on Daryl She hadn't known him well, staying with her mom most of the time. But here he was, dying for her. And it was for nothing. Even as Daryl yelled her directions, Sophia knew. There was no way she could get to the river with out going past the walkers now rampaging towards Daryl They were both dead.

Sophia watched as the first walker grabbed Daryl pulling him to the ground. The walkers teeth found his neck, sinking into the flesh. At the same time, three other walkers bit Daryl on the shoulder, leg and forearm.

Sophia heard Daryl still fighting, ripping the walker from his throat before it got a good bite. But he was pulled down and was soon covered in bites. As the walkers prepared to rip into him Sophia turned away. But that instant, a blue flash exploded across the forest.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl quickly came back to consciousness. He heard some one sobbing his name. As he opened his eyes he saw Sophia crying next to him. But that wasn't what caught his attention. Surrounding them, was over a dozen walkers- dead on the ground. Motionless, with out head trauma.

"what the fuck?" Daryl tried to sit up, but his head exploded in pain and he sank back down to the ground.

"Daryl?!" Sophia reached up grabbing his shoulders, accidentally grabbing one of the bites. Daryl panted in pain as he grabbed her hand away. In an instant he realize the state of affairs- he was bit, dying and he still needed to get Sophia home.

"you okay?" he asked the little girl.

"yeah. But..." Sophia started sobbing as she saw the dozens of bites covering his body.

"hey hey, none of that now. We ain't got time for that shit. Gotta get you home." Daryl stated as he staggered to his feet. His body felt odd. Like...power. Nothing like how he imagined he would feel while dying.

Daryl picked up his cross bow from where it laid on the ground, then turned to Sophia

"listen ta me okay? I ain't gonna be here much longer. Need to get you back to your mom. Lets get goin'."

With one shared last confused look back at the fallen walkers the two headed off into the forest.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Rick stood on the Hershel's porch with Shane, Tdog and Glenn at his side. The whole group was up in arms since the odd blue flash off in the distance in the woods less than an hour before. Rick was worried, Daryl had said he would be back before sundown, but as he looked to the last fades of yellow, rick knew. Something had happened.

"rick! Look!" Glenn handed rick the binoculars and pointed out to a patch of the forest.

As he looked rick felt ecstatic. Off in the distance stood Daryl, with Sophia

"he found her!" rick shouted. As the call went out for carol, rick looked back up to the binoculars. What he saw broke the happiness rick was feeling.

Sophia appeared to be sobbing as Daryl knelt in front of her. From where rick stood, the vicious bite on Daryl's neck was clear.

"No!" rick screamed as he jumped off the porch, running to the pair with Shane quick behind him.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

when he heard the call go out, Daryl had turned to Sophia

"here, take these." he quietly said, handing over his crossbow, gun and knife. "here comes rick and Shane, go on. I'll make sure you get to them before I leave."

Sophia looked up to him with big blue eyes.

"you're leaving?"

Daryl sighed and knelt down in front of her.

"Sophia, I ain't gonna make, you know that as well as I do. "

Sophia nodded as she started sobbing. Daryl looked to where rick and Shane were drawing close. Daryl looked back to the little girl and did something he had never done in his life.

Sophia was surprised as she felt Daryl hug her, but she hugged him back with everything she had. And when he spoke she took his words to memory.

"take care of your mom for me okay? You two were always good to me. Gonna miss you girls. Just remember, keep a knife at ya side and never let your guard down."

Sophia nodded as Daryl pulled away. With one last look to the two men running across the field, Daryl disappeared into the forest.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"Rick! What's going on?" Shane shouted as they crossed the field. Rick shook his head as he ran up to Sophia's side. The little girl now stood holding Daryl's crossbow, sobbing her eyes out.

Shane looked to Rick, and in an instant they knew what had happened. Daryl had been bit saving Sophia.

"Sophia, honey, come on let's get you back to your mom okay?" rick asked. He wanted to run in the forest after Daryl, try to find him. But the hunter had made his point clear. Daryl knew he was a goner, and brought Sophia home before the infection took him down.

"D-Daryl. He got bit, there were so many! Then the blue!" Sophia sobbed as rick picked her up. When she mentioned blue, ricks eyes met Shane's. What had happened?

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

the group crowded into Hershel's living room. The mood was dark, the loss of Daryl hit the group hard. As rick stepped into the room, he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Only carol was absinth, having stayed upstairs to comfort Sophia after she told rick and Shane what she saw.

"what did Sophia say?" dale asked quietly.

Rick looked around at the group. They were all staring at him, wanting to know what had happened.

"she was trapped in a tree. around a dozen walkers below her. Daryl found her, tried taking out the walkers, but there was too many. He ran out of bullets. Before he went down, he yelled to her directions to get back her. Then... remember the blue light a few hours ago?" rick asked the group.

As they all nodded, Shane looked at rick. They knew what happened next seemed impossible, but the only explanation.

"Sophia saw as several walkers took Daryl down. But right as they started to...to kill him, Sophia saw a bright blue flash come from the sky and go into Daryl's eyes. That second, all the walkers surrounding him, fell dead. The rest of the walkers in the area, maybe 6 or 7 more, also dead. No head trauma."

the group was shocked into silence before Andrea spoke up.

"wait a minute. Are you telling us Daryl killed a bunch of walkers, with out touching them?"

Shane stood up and walked next to rick's side.

"that's what Sophia told us. Also the only thing that makes sense. Daryl was bit, badly. Rick saw one on his neck through the binoculars and Sophia said there was a 5 more bites a least. Daryl knew he was dying. But he brought Sophia home. Once he saw that we'd spotted them, he took off for the forest. Daryl left his gun, knife and cross bow with Sophia"

rick continued. "from what Sophia said, Daryl had no idea what happened either. All he knew was that he was dying and wanted to get Sophia home before it was too late."

Glenn spoke up next.

"so Daryl is out there now, dying? We gotta find him rick, you saw how it was with Jim. We cant let Daryl go through that."

Shane nodded. "i know. But Daryl definitely wouldn't want pity. And besides, if he didn't want to be found, there's not a chance in hell we can find that man in the woods."

rick turned to Shane "in the morning, I'm going out looking."

Shane scoffed at rick. "what the hell for man? Daryl will be dead by morning. We all know that."

rick turned back to the group. "i know. But that man, he's dying because he saved Sophia. Daryl deserves to be buried."

dale stood up. "I'd very much like to go with you rick."

Glenn stood next. "count me in."

Tdog, Andrea, and Maggie all stood.

Rick smiled at the group. "thank you. This isn't going to be easy, we all know what we're searching for. But Daryl.. he wouldn't want to be one of them. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

Its my birthday so i decided to treat myself by posting two chapters :)

Daryl crouched in the tree, watching as the group rushed into the clearing below him. He had been showing rick some tracking skills, and damn it if the man wasn't using them. But Daryl didn't want to be found, he wanted to die in peace. But that was appearing more difficult as the morning went on.

From what Dr. Jenner had said at the CDC, Daryl should have been dead a few times over. Yet he was still here, still breathing.

After making sure Sophia was with rick and Shane, Daryl had returned to where he found Sophia He wanted to know what had happened, what had killed the walkers. But as he searched the forest, examined the bodies, Daryl still couldn't figure out what happened. There were no signs of trauma on the walkers, at least none that would have put them down. After spending several hours searching and finding no answers, Daryl had slept in a tree.

Now, he watched as the same people he was avoiding entered the clearing, running from the threat behind them.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

rick looked out at the group as he ran. Behind him ran Dale, Andrea, Maggie, Glenn and Tdog. They had been searching for a single walker, Daryl, when a large group of walkers surprised them. Now as they ran, rick knew they had to make it to the farm, to more weapons more ammo, or they all were gone.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl felt like he was in a nightmare. The group was out of ammo as they ran from the nearly three dozen walkers that were chasing them. Daryl had to laugh as he realized there was only one thing left to do- sacrifice himself one more time for the good of others. Merle would kick his ass if he saw Daryl now, but as Daryl leaped from the tree, he knew he was doing the right thing.

"come ya mother fuckers! Hey over here!" Daryl yelled as he hit the ground. In an instant the walkers turned to him. Daryl looked up to the group and met rick's eyes.

"Run! Go!"

as the walkers drew close Daryl prepared himself for the pain he knew was coming. For a moment, he desperately wished for what ever power took out the walkers last night. A split second later, Daryl felt something rip threw him and a blue light flooded the clearing. Walkers dropped at every side, falling to an wave of destruction

Daryl felt his body collapse. The last thing he saw was the group running towards him as he fell unconscious

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

rick ran towards where Daryl fell, stopping just short of him before Tdog grabbed his arm.

"Rick! Careful man, we have no idea what's going on." rick turned and nodded to the man, pulling his python. He had one last bullet in the chamber. Rick held the gun in his right hand, as his left grabbed Daryl's wrist, searching for a pulse.

"he's alive!" rick exclaimed.

"yeah, but for how long? What the hell was that light?" Glenn asked coming to rick's side. Dale stood back before walking up to the pair and kneeling at Daryl's side, examining the large bite on the side of his neck, then touching the back of his hand to Daryl's forehead Dale looked up to rick as he spoke.

"what Sophia said. This is what she saw. Daryl, some how, he can kill walkers with out touching them. And he must be immune to the infection. He's covered in bites, but has no fever. We need to get him to Hershel, rick."

rick looked at dale and was about to respond when he heard a groan. Rick quickly pulled his gun up, pointing it to Daryl's head.

When Daryl opened his eyes and saw the group surrounding him, and rick's python at Daryl's head, he glared at rick.

"third time ya pointed that thing at my head. Gonna pull the trigger or what?"

rick instantly felt relieved as he lowered his gun.

"no. I'm not. Come on, let's get you back to Hershel"rick knelt to help Daryl up, but was shoved away.

"No way man! Fuck I'm bit. You can't take me back there! Leave me be." Daryl growled as he struggled to his feet. He felt exhausted and just wanted to curl up in a tree and die. But his body gave out as Daryl slipped to the ground again. Daryl growled as he felt rick's arms catch him, pulling Daryl up and hanging off of rick's shoulders.

"you're coming home. Daryl I have no idea what's going on. But you don't have a fever. Hell, you should be dead but your not. What ever is happening, I'm not leaving you out here."

Daryl struggled to get away as Tdog joined rick in holding him up. He was just on the edge of passing out.

"easy man. Come on, we were already out here looking for you. Just glad I don't need to dig a grave tonight."

Daryl turned to say something, but failed as he slipped unconscious

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl slowly came to in Hershel's home. He could hear Hershel and carol quietly talking as they tended to the bites that covered his body. Further away, Daryl could hear a loud argument, but couldn't hear the subject. But considering everything, Daryl was pretty certain it was about him.

"Daryl? Come on son. Time to wake up." Daryl opened his eyes to see Hershel leaning over him.

"why'd you let them bring me here? I'm a fucking time bomb." Daryl said quietly.

"i don't think so. You have no fever. The bites are healing. Most aren't that bad. Only had to stitch the one on your neck. I'm sorry, but that's going to leave a nasty scar." Hershel stated as he applied a bandage over said bite.

Daryl shook his head. "ain't like I got enough scars." he said as he turned his head to look around the room. He saw carol who was smiling at him.

"how do you feel?"

Daryl took count of his body before answering.

"feel like I'm hungover. The bites ache, but less then earlier. And I... I gotta headache that's been there since I saw rick and the others earlier. Same type of headache I felt when I found Sophia"

carol smiled brightly at him. "thank you. Thank you so much Daryl I thought I had lost her. I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

Daryl smiled shyly back at her before answering.

"i don't know how I did it either. Both times, it was a split second of me wishin' ta take out all the walkers, then the blue light then they all fell. I have no idea how."

Hershel walked to the door. "I'm going to get you some headache meds. For now just rest. Carol, can you get him some of the Gatorade? Dehydration isn't going to help you heal."

carol nodded as Hershel left the room. She grabbed the blue bottle and turned to Daryl

"here, let me help." she said quietly as she lifted the bottle to his lips. Daryl drank deeply, he hadn't realized how thirsty he was. As he finished Daryl looked at carol.

"Sophia okay?"

carol placed the bottle on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to Daryl

"she's just fine. She didn't sleep well last night, but she's asleep now. She kept having nightmares about the walkers, but once she saw rick and Tdog carrying you, she calmed down."

Daryl met her eyes. " you okay?" he quietly asked.

Carol smiled at him. "you're back. I'm more then okay."

Daryl ducked his head shyly. He wasn't used to people smiling at him. Let alone the woman he knew he had feelings for. Daryl jumped when he felt a soft hand touch his jaw. His eyes lifted to carol's face as she got closer.

"you did more for my little girl today then her own daddy did in his whole life." carol said as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

Daryl was shocked back at the kiss, but leaned into carol as she deepened the kiss. For several minutes they sat kissing before they heard steps approaching to room. As carol pulled away, Daryl smiled at her and grabbed her hand. She squeezed his hand back, lacing their fingers together.


	3. Chapter 3

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

Rick shook his head as he walked away from Lori and Shane back towards the group. He knew this was the end of his and Lori's relationship. Lori had choose Shane one to many times, and Rick had had enough. Even Carl knew as he jogged up to his father's side.

"dad?" rick turned to his son as they stood on the porch of Hershel's home.

"yes Carl?"

"i don't care what she says. Daryl's a hero. I think you're right in bringing him home." Carl stated as he tilted the Stetson on his head up.

Rick smiled at his son as he knelt on the wooden porch.

"thank you Carl I'm sorry about your mom and Shane but I can't do it anymore." Rick said sadly.

"i don't want you to. Mom made her choice. I think its the wrong one. Even if it's just the two of us dad, we stick together."

Rick smiled as he pulled Carl in for a hug.

"I love you Carl"

"I love you too dad."

"we're all with you rick." Rick and Carl looked up to see Dale standing on the grass below the porch. the rest of the group was behind him, minus Carol and Hershel who were with Daryl, Sophia who was asleep and Lori and Shane who seemed to be arguing

Rick stood and looked at the group in front of him as Hershel stepped onto the porch.

"Thank you. All of you. Hershel, how's Daryl?"

Hershel smiled before handing rick a bottle, turning to address the group as a whole.

"Daryl's awake. Just as confused as all of us. He's pretty weak right now, mostly due to dehydration I think. He has no fever and the bites are healing. The only conclusion I can draw is that this is some sort of miracle. But for now, I have him resting. I'd like him to get some sleep, so make any talking quick for now."

rick nodded as he took the bottle and headed up to the room where Daryl laid. As he opened the door, rick could see Carol and Daryl holding hands. Rick smiled when he saw them, at least someone was finding happiness in a relationship in the end of the world.

"Hershel sent these up." Rick stated as he handed the bottle to Carol, who poured out a pill for Daryl who took the pill.

"you saved our asses Daryl. Thank you."

Daryl scoffed at rick.

"have no idea how. What the fuck were ya doin' out there anyways?"

rick smirked. "was looking for you. Wanted to give you a proper burial, but apparently that was premature thinking."

Daryl shook his head at Ricks words. A lot had changed in the last 24 hours. He had a lot to think about.

"heard some yellin'. Everything okay?" Daryl took in the worn look on ricks face as he sat in a chair next to the bed Daryl was lying in.

"yeah. I mean no. Lori and I are done. Shane wanted to kill you the second we showed up, wouldn't listen to anything we said. Glenn even had to pull his side arm to stop him. After that, everything blew up. Lori picked Shane's side, everyone else on mine. Right now Lori and Shane are packing their things to leave."

rick felt exhausted as he explained the situation.

"well thanks for helpin' me. Even when I didn't want it. I figured I was gonna die out there. But somehow, fuck rick, I have no idea what that blue light is, what it means. All I know is somehow I did it."

Rick nodded as he stood. "get some rest. When you're recovered, I would like the two of us to go off the farm, see if you can control it. This could be the thing that saves us all. Well, you and carol have a good night." rick winked as he walked out of the room.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Carol turned to Daryl as she stood. "I'll let you rest."

as she turned to leave, she felt Daryl's hand close around her arm.

"i don't mind if ya stay." she heard quietly.

Carol turned around and smiled. After she turned out the bedside lamp, she took off her shoes and laid on the bed with Daryl She laid her head on his chest as she felt his arms wrap around her. With in moments, they were both asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

_Just an FYI, I'm getting kidnapped this weekend for a birthday camping trip by my awesome husband. Since I can't update until sunday, I'm uploading 2 chapters for both Freak and Search and Rescue. _

Daryl woke the next morning to carol stepping into the room, carrying a tray. He smiled shyly at her as she walked to his side.

"brought you some breakfast. Hope you like toast and eggs." carol said as she returned his smile.

"love em'." Daryl said as he took the tray and began to ate. He was feeling much better then the night before, and practically wolfed down the food.

"Hershel wants to check the bandages. He said he'll be right up."

Daryl nodded as he swallow. "feelin' way better then last night. Fuck, how the hell am I alive?"

carol smiled as she watched him eat. "miracle is all I can think. Somehow you've gained this power. Its something that can help you protect the group."

"i wanna go out later, try seeing if I can control it. See if I can find some walkers." Daryl said as he finished his food.

"would you take someone with you? Just in case something doesn't work." carol said while moving the tray away.

Daryl smirked at her. "worried about me?"

carol sat by his side and touched her palm to his face. Daryl turned his face into her warm touch.

"of course." carol said as she leaned into him. Daryl met her with a kiss. They held each other for a few moments before they heard steps approaching. As carol pulled away, Hershel walked into the room.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl scrubbed himself off with a soft towel as he stepped out of the shower. Hershel had taken all of the bandages off, saying that he only wanted to re bandage the large bit on Daryl's neck after he showered.

Daryl had jumped at the chance of a shower. Even before the world ended, he preferred cooler showers, but bathing in a creek daily was a bit to much for even Daryl's liking. The warm shower had worked wonders. Together with a good nights sleep, some food and water, Daryl felt better then he had in a long time.

As he stepped up to the mirror to shave, Daryl could see the massive bite on his neck. It was highly visible and deep. Something that would mare Daryl's throat for the rest of his life. But he was fine with that. Daryl was more then happy to carry the scar, he gained it while rescuing Sophia. That little girl was worth it.

What ever happened, what ever this power was, he could use it to protect his new family. For so long Daryl had been alone. Even with Merle, he knew he wasn't where he was meant to be. But Daryl could never speak his thoughts, the idea of separating from his brother tore Daryl to pieces. Daryl loved Merle But now with the forced separation, Daryl felt as though he was free for the first time ever. Everything Daryl had wanted in life; respect, friends, a family of his own; he could finally have that.

As Daryl dressed he thought of carol. He had been having feelings for her since the day he watched her bury an axe in her husbands head. For so long Daryl wished he could have had the strength to confront his father, but never had a chance. But seeing the tiny woman finally getting her hits out, after taking them for so long to protect her daughter, Daryl fell that second. He'd just been too much of a pussy to let her know.

As Daryl stepped out of the bathroom and back into the room he had slept in, he smiled at the sight of carol fixing the bed. She smiled back at him and walked to his side.

"feel better?" she asked as he placed his clothes on the bed and turned to wrap his arms around her.

"much. Feel better then I have in a long ass time. Maybe ever." he said as he leaned into carol. She met him halfway and the kiss quickly grew. As they became wrapped around each other, they kissed passionately.

"are you guys dating?" Daryl and carol were startled and jump back at the quiet question from the door way. They both turned to see Sophia standing there. Daryl blushed at her question and shyly looked at carol with a small smile.

Carol smiled back at him as she answered Sophia "yes sweetie. I think we are."

Sophia giggled and ran to Daryl and carol. Daryl laughed and leaned down to pick her up. Carol joined in the hug and Daryl felt a peace like he never had in his life.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

the peace was short lived as Daryl stepped out onto the porch. In front of him was chaos. Lori and Andrea were screaming at each other, rick and Shane were nearly at blows. Sitting on the steps was Carl who looked miserable even as dale tried to talk to him. Glenn and Tdog were trying to police both arguments even as Lori slapped Andrea and the two began rolling on the ground. Daryl glanced at carol and Sophia

" Sophia?"

the little girl looked up at him.

"mind keepin' Carl company while we get this sorted out?" Daryl asked her. Sophia immediately nodded and sat at the young boys side. Daryl nodded to carol as he jogged over to where Glenn and Maggie were now trying to stop the cat fight between Lori and Andrea

"Glenn! You grab Andrea, I'll get the bitch." Glenn nodded and both grabbed at the women. Daryl picked the easiest way out, bear hugging Lori from behind and lifting her up. Lori struggled as she was carried away from Andrea who was being held back by Glenn

"let me go! Shane!" Lori screamed.

"as you wish princess." Daryl growled as he dropped her on the ground. Lori, not expecting the sudden let go, dropped to the grass. Shane had been distracted from his argument with rick and turned on Daryl

"you fucking red neck freak!" Shane screamed as he threw himself at Daryl. Daryl met his challenge, but Shane wasn't expecting it. One hit and Shane was on the ground next to Lori. Daryl felt the urge to continue beating Shane, but was held back as rick grabbed his arm and Hershel stood to his side.

"he's not worth it Daryl. Lori and Shane were just leaving weren't they?" Hershel said as he pointedly looked at the pair picking themselves off the ground.

"you're going to let that freak stay?! He's going to turn any minute!" Shane screamed at Hershel

"no he isn't. Daryl is healing. And you have 5 minutes to get off my property. Both of you. Go, you're not welcome here anymore" Hershel stated Daryl stepped back to stand next to rick.

"you're going to put our son in danger? Carl's coming with me rick!" Lori spat at the three men staring at her. At her words Carl stood and ran to rick's side.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with dad." Carl said strongly glaring at Lori and Shane. Rick placed his hand on Carl's shoulder.

"you made your choice Lori You have to live with that.." rick stated as he turned and walked with Carl back to the house and the group, now gathered together, making their stand clear.

As Daryl turned to walk back to carol and Sophia, Shane yelled out at him. "don't you walk away from me, you fucking freak!"

"i may be a freak, but at least I'm not an asshole." Daryl called back, as carol and Sophia joined him. He smirked before grabbing carol's hand as they walked back to the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

_Just an FYI, I'm getting kidnapped this weekend for a birthday camping trip by my awesome husband. Since I can't update until sunday, I'm uploading 2 chapters for both Freak and Search and Rescue. _

The next morning Daryl drove off the farm with rick, headed to the small town a few miles away. The night before Hershel had cleared Daryl for all activity. Carol and Sophia had joined him in his tent, and together the three had slept well and deep.

In the morning Daryl had woken to carol wrapped in his arms and Sophia behind him, enclosing him in warmth. It was a feeling Daryl knew he wanted to get used to. For a while he had laid just enjoying the soft morning light while holding his girls close. When carol started to wake he looked to her, laughing as she tried to get her hair to lay flat.

"don't worry. Ya gorgeous anyways." Daryl said softly, as he grabbed her hand in his own. Carol seemed shyly at him before leaning in for a kiss. Mindful of Sophia sleeping next to Daryl they kept the kiss short but sweet.

Daryl was pulled from his memory as rick tapped his leg.

"lost in thought there?" the sheriff smirked as Daryl jumped.

Daryl had to laugh at himself before answering rick. "got a lot ta think about."

rick looked out at the gas station appearing in front of them in the distance. "you and me both brother."

Daryl looked up at rick. Other then Merle, no one had called him brother. But it felt right with rick.

"sorry about Lori and Shane. At least you won't have to put up with them anymore."

rick sighed. "yeah, for the first time in several years."

Daryl glanced at rick as he parked the truck. "been goin' on for a while?"

rick turned off the ignition but sat for a minute. "for about 3 years I think. Always thought... maybe that she'd figure out what she was doing was wrong, or maybe he'd realize what he was doing to me, but they never did. Just glad its over, and that I have Carl still."

Daryl looked at the man beside him. "he's a good kid."

rick turned to Daryl smirking. "so's Sophia"

Daryl smirked back. "yeah she is."

rick laughed as he climbed out of the truck. " and carol?"

Daryl climbed out as he responded. "she's fuckin' amazing, that's what carol is."

rick stood at his side as they grabbed their weapons. "i'm glad for you two. Everyone needs happiness."

Daryl swung his crossbow across his shoulder before he responded. "for the first time in my life I'm happy. Ain't gonna let that go."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

later that day Daryl was exhausted, but ecstatic. It took a few tries, one close call before he was able to hone in on his power. Now rick was driving around the small town, as Daryl concentrated. They had started at the gas station and worked their way into the town. As they moved, Daryl felt stronger and stronger, and could now easily take out over 6 dozen walkers by merely looking at them.

The blue light was odd. The closest thing rick and daryl could figure the light in the sky was the power somehow collecting. Either way it daryl said it felt like being struck by lightnening, but no pain.

The one odd thing they noticed was as it concentrated, the blue light that burst from his eyes changed. When he was targeting a large group, the light was diffused, spreading out across the walkers in a wave. But when Daryl focused on one specific walker or small group, it acted as a beam, hitting the walkers in the head before they fell.

After the first few times, Daryl's headache disappeared and he was able to control his power easily. But after his forth nose bleed rick called time and they headed back to the farm.

"that went much better then I expected. I completely lost track of time out there." rick said as they pulled off the highway on to the road to Hershel's

Daryl looked at the trees around him. Something wasn't right.

"rick..." Daryl pointed out at the road and forest in front of them. There was hundreds of walkers, all headed in the direction of the farm. The two men glanced at each other before rick floored the truck, speeding towards the farm. As they burst up the driveway they saw their worst nightmare.

There were walkers everywhere. Glenn, Maggie, Tdog, Dale and Hershel were all standing around the house shooting every walker that got close, but they were seriously out numbered. Rick ripped the truck around to the other vehicles, where Andrea and carol were throwing boxes and tents in the back. Daryl jumped from the truck and ran to carol.

"where's Sophia?" carol was startled by his sudden appearance but recovered quickly. Rick ran to Daryl's side firing into the walkers.

"Carl and Sophia are in the house with Beth, and Patricia, who are packing."

Daryl grabbed her hand. "go get them, get everyone to the cars. There's way more walkers coming, we need to leave." carol nodded as she ran to the house.

"Daryl!" rick yelled out. "think you got anymore in you?" the rest of the group that was firing began moving closer as the walkers pushed in.

"get everyone in the cars! Let me handle this!" Daryl called out as he turned away from the group to the walkers. Rick nodded and turned to the group.

"get everyone from the house! Go! Trust me, he's got this!" rick yelled out as everyone ran to the house.

Daryl looked out at the hundreds of zombies in front of him.

"come on you fuckers!" Daryl growled before he let his power free. In an instant, any walkers within a two hundred feet of the house fell, nearly a hundred at once. Daryl felt another nose bleed coming but turned to the vehicles, where Tdog was getting pinned down. In another moment, 40 more walkers fell. Tdog looked up in shock.

"damn man!" Daryl smirked as blood poured from his nose. Daryl grabbed his rag to his face as He turned to the house to see rick leading everyone to the cars. Daryl watched as carol lifted Sophia into the car then turned to Daryl

"rick!" Daryl called out as carol ran to his side.

"let me go ahead on the bike!"

rick nodded as he ran around and made sure everyone was in the cars before he climbed back into the truck. Daryl turned to carol as they ran to the bike.

"ever ridden before?"

carol shook her head as Daryl started the bike. "no, never."

Daryl smirked as he grabbed her hand and she climbed on the bike behind him. "Come on, I ain't got all day. Hold tight, this is gonna be one hell of a ride."


	6. Chapter 6

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

10 months later.

Daryl stood looking over the prison yard. The few walkers that approached the fence he looked at for a moment before they fell. He wasn't worried since TDog and Beth were on watch, but Daryl had made it a habit to clear up the fence whenever he took a chance.

Daryl heard the gate creak, turned and smiled as he saw Carol walking his way. She wore his biker vest over the sundress that covered her massive belly.

Right as they found the prison and began making a life together as a group, Carol had surprised them all when she found out she was pregnant. Daryl hadn't been ready to deal with the emotions of a pregnant woman, but rick and Hershel led him through the mine field and Daryl came out the other side a better father then he was before.

The road hadn't been easy. Taking the prison had pushed Daryl's limits. After one particularly bad day, the group was trapped by a herd of over 500 walkers pressing in on them. Daryl had taken the herd down, but paid the price. After spending three days unconscious, waking up to his girls was a good feeling.

Since the farm, both carol and Sophia had dropped their hated last name in favor of Dixon And on the wall, outside of the cell block that served as the groups home, stood the groups family tree. Beth had started it one day, saying that she wanted to make sure the future generations knew how the group as a whole came together. Daryl was looking at the wall as carol walked up next to him.

"going to need some additions pretty soon." carol said as Daryl wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

Daryl laughed. "yeah, ain't gotta whole lot of time left."

carol turned in his arms and kissed him before asking "are you ready?"

Daryl considered her question before answering. "yeah, I'm ready."

it had taken a lot to get to this point. A few months ago while examining carol, Hershel had mentioned that he was pretty certain carol was pregnant with twins. Carol and Daryl both agreed, and it was very obvious at this point. Daryl had never seen a woman so pregnant before, but he was thrilled it was his children she was carrying. They had asked Hershel to secrecy, since they weren't completely certain of twins, but even now as he rubbed her belly, Daryl could feel two sets of feet kicking him.

Carol smiled at him. "do you need to do another run before they come?"

Daryl nodded. "I'd like to. Back to the same store as before. Just ta get anything else worth grabbin'. Anything you need?"

carol grimaced for a moment. "something to pop these little ones out. I feel like a bus!"

Daryl smirked as he walked back to the cell block with carol. "i've gotta few ideas."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"i don't know man! Please! I've told you everything I know!"

"you've told us everything you heard. Not what you saw. Where did you see this man?"

"same town you found me... fuck please!"

"where was he in the town?"

"by the kids store! He was with some Asian and a cowboy. They were talking about babies that's all I know! After they loaded everything up, they took off. That's all I saw!"

"and this man, you certain you saw him do this?"

"yeah! I was on the roof watching! I swear, one moment there were tons of walkers headed towards him, then his eyes glowed blue and all the walkers just fell! I looked at the bodies after, no bullet holes or nothing! I saw some guy look at walkers and they fell dead. That's all I know!"

the governor stood and washed the blood from his hands before turning back to the beaten man tied on the table.

"and they said nothing as they left?"

"just things about babies. The Asian guy, he put a lock on the door. Said that way they could come back."

the governor smiled cruelly before turning to the third person in the room.

"mind cleaning up here Merle?"

the one handed man walked out of the shadows smirking. "no problem."


	7. Chapter 7

Merle watched as the truck pulled into the small town. Martinez and Shumport were already waiting in the store. As the truck pulled to a stop in front of the children's store and merle nodded to Cooper. The two men made their way from their hiding spots, and moved toward the truck. For a moment they were out of eyesight, and it was in the moment that all hell broke loose.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

There was an ambush waiting at the kid's store. All daryl remembered was hearing a noise behind him, then blackness. When he came to, he was in a room, handcuffed to the chair infront of a table. Daryl moaned as a light flickered on.

"well little bro, you got yourself introuble this time."

daryl opened his eyes to see merle smirking at him as he came in the room. "merle? Fuck, what is this place?"

merle sat in a chair opposite daryl. "welcome to woodbury. Run by the governor, i'm his guy. Heard some stories about a guy able to kill walkers with his eyes. Found you while waiting for him."

daryl shook his head. "na. Merle, i'm the guy."

merle scoffed. "come on Darlena, martinez didn't hit your head that hard."

daryl rolled his shoulders, sore from the position. "don't believe me? Look at this."

daryl leaned his head back, the bite scar on his neck shone in the dim light. Merle went still before standing up and coming around the table. He raised his hand to daryl's neck, running his finger tips over the bleached scar.

"what the fuck did ya do to yourself?" merle growled.

Daryl looked up at merle. "walker bite. I didn't die, turns out I got this power. Its crazy, but it works."

merle smirked. "well baby brother, better take ya to the governor. He's gonna be interested in this. Come on, i'll get ya settled in."

daryl shook his head as merle moved to the handcuffs. "Merle I ain't stayin' here."

merle froze for a moment before glaring at daryl. "what the fuck are you talkin' about? Ya stayin' right here."

daryl shook his head. "come back with us. Merle, we gotta a good place. Its safe!"

merle scoffed. "boy i'm plenty safe here!"

"we got ourself a prison. Tall walls, real walls, with double gates and look out points. Nothin' like this fuckin' scrap heap you have here. Plenty of space, Even got crops growin'. It's a good home merle."

merle growled at daryl's words. "your home is with me. You do well ta fuckin' remember that."

daryl dropped his head for a moment before looking merle in the eye. " I got people I gotta get home to. "

merle slammed his hand down on the table. "those fucks from the quarry? You choosin' them over me?!"

daryl shook his head. "things are different merle. it ain't just us against the world now merle."

merle glared at his brother. "it's you and me baby brother. That's the way it's always been and that's the way its stayin'."

daryl went silent for a moment before responding. "that ain't the way it is now."

merle stood and threw his chair at the wall. "what the fuck is wrong with you?! We're kin!"

daryl glared at merle for a moment, before quietly saying "you ain't my only kin anymore merle. Like I said, I got people I gotta get home to."

merle shook with rage. "you choosin' them over me?"

daryl shook his head. "come with us."

merle grabbed daryl by his shirt, yanking him out of his chair. "and come back with officer fuckin' friendly and the nigga that dropped the key?! Plus fuckin' chinaman!"

daryl glarred at merle. "he's korean."

merle stared at his brother for a moment before dropping him to the floor. Daryl was on his feet in a second before body checking merle, landing merle on the floor. Merle spun to rise but was kicked down by daryl.

"don't pull this shit on me merle. I ain't gonna stand by it anymore."

Merle glared at daryl as he stood over him, with his arms still bound behind his back and a foot on merle's chest.

daryl spook with a solid voice, staring at merle as he spook.

"i love you merle. Your my brother, my blood. But I ain't gonna let you threaten what I got. The way I see it, you got two options. you can drop this shit, help us out of woodbury and come home with me. Or you hand me over to the governor. "

daryl stepped back, lifting his foot from merle's chest.

"ya give me over ta him, merle I don't know what will happen. but I can promise ya, that option, doesn't play out well for me."

merle stood glarring at daryl. "you want those fucks so bad? Choosin' them over ya own brother!"

daryl looked at merle. "i wouldn't be choosin' if you hadn't forced my hand merle. "

merle glarred at daryl, before hissing "they ain't ya kin."

daryl stood tall as he replied. "not by blood, no they ain't. But that don't matter ta me merle. They're mine. They're my family. And I ain't turning my back on them."

merle spat before walking out the door. "so ya willin' ta turn your back on your own brother? Like fuck is that happenin'."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

the governor looked up as merle came stomping into the room. Rick, Tdog and glenn were all bleeding from where they were knocked out, but all had stone looks on. They were going to be difficult to crack, people with a reason for living were always the hardest.

"How's your brother doing?"

merle growled before smacking rick across the table. "little fucker seems ta think he's gotta some people to go home to. Wonder what he would think if I took officer friendly out of the picture?"

rick hissed at merle. "he does have people to go home to. Believe me merle, this is beyond you or me or your governor. This is way deeper then that."

the governor stood back and chuckled before nodding to martinez in the corner of the room.

Merle ignored the governor and martinez as he turned back to rick.

"ain't nothin' as important as kin ya moth-" merle dropped to the ground as martinez pistle whipped him in the back of the head.


	8. Chapter 8

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

Merle woke in the same room he had been in. as he looked up, the room was empty. Merle got a sick feeling in his stomach before running from the room. He ran down the hallway to the room where Daryl had been.

The room was empty.

Merle suddenly heard screams and ran to the end of the corridor. As he reached the end of the hallway he could see out to the streets, where everyone was panicking

"herd!" "get moving!" "he's going to kill us!" screams filled the air around Merle, as he reached up and grabbed a young man running by.

"what the hell is goin' on?!"

the man looked from Merle to the streets.

"the governor, he's gone crazy. He has this guy hung up on the wall, says he can kill walker's without touching them. But there's a herd, they're already tearing down pieces of the wall."

Merle growled before running to the wall. The governor turned as Merle approached the wall.

"woke up just in time Merle! I was about to find out how much power your brother really has." the governor smirked.

Merle climbed the final steps up onto the wall and felt his heart drop in a second.

Rick, Tdog and Glenn were all handcuffed on their knees on the edge. All three men had been badly beaten, especially Tdog, who's eyes were beginning to swell shut. Behind each knelt man stood one of the governor's men with guns trained on the captives. Below the men, on the street was a herd of walkers. As far as Merle could see, gimping figures made their way to the wall. There was well over a thousand walkers, surrounding the wall and beating for a meal. But all that wasn't what filled Merle with dread.

About 15 feet away from captives hung Daryl, chained up by his wrists on the edge of the wall, a enraged look on his face.

Merle moved to run to Daryl, but was stopped as several guns became trained on him. Martinez motioned with his gun for Merle to kneel. The governor smiled cruelly at Merle

"calm down now Merle, this is a simple test. All your brother has to do is kill the walkers before they eat his friends."

Merle knelt to the ground as several things happened at once. Daryl's face dropped in an instant and turned dark. Rick kicked out at the man behind him before turning to the governor.

"he can't do this many! The last time he took out over five hundred he was unconscious for days! you'll kill him!" rick screamed at the governor with a desperate look on his face.

The governor laughed before stalking over to stand in front of Daryl who was glaring at him.

"we'll just have to see won't we? Martinez, lets get the sheriff ready to try his luck."

"no! You're going to kill him! Daryl!" Rick shouted as he was dragged to his feet and pulled to the edge of the wall.

Daryl looked up at rick with a look in his face Merle had never seen before, almost tortured.

"tell carol and my kids, I love them."

rick stopped fighting in an instant and looked at Daryl horrified.

"Daryl!"

Daryl dropped his head. "take care of them brother."

the governor growled. "enough sentiments! Show us!"

Daryl chuckled. "I'll show ya somethin', mother fucker." and raised his head. Daryl's eyes glowed blue for a second before a powerful wave erupted from him. Spreading out across woodbury, down the walls and tumbling across the street.

Merle watched shocked as walkers fell before the wave, hundreds at a time. Merle could see the wave continue out across the trees for miles, taking down each walker in its path.

Merle looked back to Daryl who hung gasping, limp in his chains before snapping his head up to the governor. Daryl's eyes chaotically pulsed blue and blood was streaming from his nose, eyes and mouth. Daryl spat for a moment before smirking at the governor.

"burn in hell asshole."

the moment the words left his mouth beams of the blue light shot from Daryl's eyes to the governor and his men. They dropped to the ground, screaming in pain for a few moments before falling dead.

Merle looked at the men as they fell, before looking up to his brother. What he saw shattered Merle Daryl now hung limp, the blue light now fading from his eyes, replaced by a dull unfocused look. A look of death.

"No! Daryl!" Rick screamed out before running to Daryl's side. Glenn quickly joined him as Tdog turned to Merle

"Find the fucking keys! Get us out of these!" Tdog screamed, jestering to the handcuffs. Merle shook his head as he sunk to the ground, staring at his motionless brother. Milton quickly appeared at his side, grabbing the keys from the governor's body, before unlocking Tdog, who took the keys and unlocked rick and Glenn. Carefully the three men lifted Daryl down from his chains, laying him on the wall. Tdog and Glenn stepped back as rick hunched over Daryl

"Daryl! Daryl come on brother! Please!" Rick begged as he searched for a pulse on Daryl's wrist, the next second on his neck. Rick was frantic for a few moments before going still. He turned to Glenn and Tdog, tears beginning to fall down his face.

That moment Merle knew, Daryl was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

Tdog turned back to Milton, tears now streaming down his face.

"get our weapons back, find us a board and a truck. We're leaving, and his body is coming with us." the dark man said quietly. Milton nodded before leaving the wall to find the requested items.

Merle felt numb. This couldn't be happening, Daryl couldn't have just died in front of him. Daryl was okay, he was going to wake up...right?

Merle looked up as rick stood and walked to in front of Merle

"you did this. You killed Daryl" rick growled at Merle, sobbing as he spoke.

Merle shook his head. "i didn't... I didn't know-"

"didn't know what?! Huh? Didn't know that Daryl would die because of your fucking governor? Didn't know that Daryl had his power? No, you didn't know anything Merle"

rick crouched in front of Merle staring him in the eye.

"you didn't know that Daryl would die if he stretched his power. You didn't know that Daryl dying would leave a little girl without her new father. You didn't know that Daryl dying would leave his pregnant wife to raise his children alone. You didn't know that Daryl was a hero, that he had gotten his power when he got bit saving a little girl who came to call him daddy. You didn't know that Daryl had a life, a family of his own. You didn't know, Merle, because you didn't ask."

rick stood, leaving Merle to process his words. Little girl? Pregnant wife? Hero? Merle collapsed on the ground, sobbing as he watched rick walk back to Daryl's body. Rick knelt next to Glenn and Tdog, both silently crying as they watched rick close Daryl's eyes and remove the chains from his wrists.

Rick grasped Daryl's still hand as he spoke. " I promise brother, I'll take care of them."

Milton and another man appeared on the wall with the groups weapons. Silently they handed them over to Tdog, who handed rick's python up to him.

Merle stood as he looked at his brother's body. He felt sick, he desperately wanted this to all be a bad dream, but he had a sickening feeling this was all real. Daryl was dead, and Merle had been the one to lead him to his death.

Milton quietly approached Rick. "Do you need anything else? Anything we can offer to help?"

Rick glared at Milton before hissing out "how about my brother? Daryl? Can you give me that?"

Milton wisely stood silent. Rick nodded. "didn't think so."

Merle made his way down the wall, and now stood a few feet from Daryl's dead body, where Glenn crouched and Tdog stood silently.

"he... he had a family?"

Tdog turned to Merle "yeah. Carol and Sophia, from the quarry. After Daryl rescued Sophia, he and Carol got together. Been a family ever since. That was almost a year ago. Now Carol's 9 months pregnant, with Daryl's baby."

Merle turned to Rick. "let me go with you."

Rick spun around at Merle and stalked over to him. "like hell! You think I'm going to let you anywhere near my family! Daryl's family! You caused this!"

Merle met Rick's eyes. "and I ain't about ta leave my kin. Those kids, that woman, they were my brother's. Mine to protect."

Rick growled at Merle "you know what? For the last year, while you have been sitting here playing errand boy to a psycho with a god complex, Daryl has been fighting. Fighting for his little girl, his unborn child, his wife. In that time, Daryl and I stood together fighting. Side by side. You're not Daryl's brother anymore Merle. He asked me to take care of them. Not you. And like hell am I going to break a promise to my brother by letting you anywhere close to his family."

"Rick!" Glenn called out, drawing Rick away from Merle

Merle followed Rick's eyes to where Glenn pointed. Daryl's hand was twitching.

"no, please, not this too." Rick whispered as he walked up to Daryl's body. Glenn and Tdog stood back, both knowing what came next.

Rick knelt beside Daryl's body and cocked the gun.

"sorry brother." Rick said quietly. Merle saw Rick turn his head away, and so did Merle as he saw Rick's finger tighten on the trigger. He had already watched his brother die, he didn't want to see this.

Right before Merle closed his eyes he saw a bright blue flash. He looked up to Rick who now stood on the wall, his gun aimed at Daryl still. But Daryl's body was no longer motionless as the blue light slammed into him. Daryl's eyes burst open and glowed blue once again. The light faded quickly and where Daryl had previously laid still, he was now gasping for air and shacking. Daryl looked up at Rick, standing shocked over him.

"fourth fuckin' time grimes!"


	10. Chapter 10

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

"Fourth fuckin' time grimes!"

at Daryl's words, Rick withdrew his gun and dropped to Daryl's side.

"Daryl! How...what?" rick exclaimed smiling wide.

Daryl weakly cringed and slowly moved about, taking count of his body. "What the fuck happened? Feel like I …." Daryl trailed off as he coughed.

Rick still crying as he smiled. "You did it. You killed the herd."

Daryl attempted to look around him, seeing Glenn and Tdog both with tears on their face along with amazed looks.

"yeah, I remember that. Don't know how the fuck you guys got loose."

Glenn knelt next to Daryl "you killed the governor and his men too. But after that..." Glenn looked up to rick. Daryl followed his eyes and looked expectantly at Rick.

Rick shook his head at Daryl "you... you died Daryl. I looked for a pulse but you've been dead for the last 10 minutes."

Daryl looked up at the three men around him as Tdog knelt next to him, clapping his shoulder. "damn man, we knew you had power but hell, you drop a couple thousand walkers, what like 6 living humans, then you die, we panic for a few minutes, then ya come back! Some party trick."

Daryl weakly chuckled at TDogs words. "don't know what kinda parties ya go to but I ain't seen that shit before."

Daryl turned to rick, a faint smirk on his face. "that's why you was gonna shoot me?"

rick nodded. "we got our promises brother. We take care of each other, in life and death."

Daryl nodded back. "thank you. Just guess your gonna check better next time."

Rick laughed as he stood up. "try not to make a next time. Come on, let's get you home."

Daryl shook his head at Rick. "sorry man, honestly I've been tryin' ta stand up, but my whole body, fuck I feel weak."

Tdog stood next to Rick. "you just rose from the dead, and not in the slobbering way. Gonna probably be a while before you're back to normal, body and power wise That was one hell of a wave."

Glenn nodded. "it was intense I mean, I've seen you take down walkers with waves tons of times, but you've never done something like that. It was huge!"

Daryl smirked at Glenn "remind me not ta do it next time. This fuckin' sucks!"

Rick chuckled. "thank you Daryl. We'd all be dead, hell woodbury would be dead if it wasn't for you."

Daryl craned his neck to try to look around his surroundings. " we good to go? Don't wanna be in this shit hole any longer."

Rick looked around, taking notice of Merle who had slid down a support beam to sit on the ground. He had been there since Daryl first spoke.

"yeah we're good to go. Come on brother, let's get back."

Tdog knelt behind Daryl "here, I'll push him up. Rick, you and Glenn catch him and I'll go down the ladder to get him down there."

the men nodded and moved to pick up Daryl. Once Daryl was hanging from Glenn and Rick's shoulders, he could see his surroundings.

The woodbury citizens stood around, all looking at him with different combinations of fear, shock and astonishment. Below them was a truck, where Daryl could see his crossbow already sitting, along with several blankets and a pillow.

But to his side was Merle, and Daryl felt his blood boil.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

the second Merle heard Daryl's voice, he collapsed against the support beam behind him. What the hell was going on? Daryl? Baby brother? Merle's head swam, but as he heard Daryl continue speaking Merle allowed himself to believe: Daryl was alive again.

Merle felt ecstatic, this nightmare was over. Rick and Daryl chuckled back and forth, and Merle smiled as he heard his brother's response to TDogs statement. Daryl was back, his little brother was okay.

But as Tdog, Glenn and Rick began to move Daryl, Merle realized in a heart beat that things weren't okay. When Daryl looked at him, Merle felt sick at his glare.

Merle stood, pushing his way up against the support beam as Glenn and Rick carried Daryl past.

"Daryl..." Merle didn't know what to say, what could he say? He had gotten his brother killed, he was just lucky Daryl had his power.

"go to hell!" Daryl growled at Merle

Merle was silent as he watched Rick and Glenn maneuver Daryl around Merle reached in to help, but was forced back as Glenn handed Daryl down and stood up blocking Merle

"don't you dare touch him. Haven't you done enough?!"

Merle was pissed off by the young man's words, but when he moved to respond, Daryl spoke.

"ignore him Glenn, he ain't nothin' no more."

Merle looked shocked at Daryl, then jumped off the wall on the street below, landing next to the truck.

"Daryl-"

"Fuck Off!" Merle stood back when Daryl screamed at him, unsure what to do.

As Tdog took Daryl, Rick joined him. carrying Daryl over their shoulders, they moved to the truck. Glenn brushed past them to hop in the truck to lay out the blankets and pillow.

Merle stood by as he watched Tdog and Rick work with Glenn to carefully lay Daryl back in the bed of the truck. He didn't know what to say, but couldn't let this go. He couldn't lose Daryl now.

"Daryl, little bro-"

"No!" Merle stopped as Daryl hissed at him. "No. you don't get to call me that anymore."

Merle met Daryl's eyes, desperately trying to plead with him. But all he saw was pure hatred as Daryl lay back in the truck bed. Daryl glared at him for another moment before turning to Rick.

"take me home brother."

rick nodded. He knew the implications of Daryl's words. What had been a close brother link was destroyed, and the fault was purely on Merle

"Tdog, Glenn; you take the front. I'm gonna sit back here."

rick sat down in the truck bed beside Daryl, as Tdog and Glenn got in the truck. Merle had stepped back but only just. The one handed man seemed to be trying to figure out a plan, but failed and simply looked at Daryl, misery written all over his face. Rick looked down at Daryl, who was steadfastly looking anywhere but at Merle. Rick could see his exhaustion.

"how are you feeling?"

Daryl looked up at Rick. "honestly, i'm about ta pass out."

Rick nodded. "go on then. I ain't gonna let anything happen to you brother." Rick met Daryl's eyes for another moment, before Daryl nodded and quickly passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

Daryl woke when he felt a wet cloth on his face. He opened his eyes to Carol's smiling face, and smiled back at her.

"hey babe."

Carol snorted before continuing to wash Daryl's face of blood. "you get captured, die, then resurrect; and that's your response?"

Daryl chuckled as he grabbed her hand. "seemed like the right thing ta say, must have fucked my head up more then I thought."

Carol laughed with him as she sat back. "that's probably from the fact you were hit on the head, chained up, blasted a bunch of blood vessels in your eyes, nose and mouth, oh and you died. May have something to do with that."

Daryl looked up at her. "had a shitty day I guess."

Carol smiled sadly at him. "i heard."

Daryl nodded as he looked down. He felt so betrayed by Merle. Not only had Merle failed to protect Daryl as he had promised so many times in life, but Merle's own decision to leave Daryl to the governor had cost Daryl his life.

Daryl looked up to Carol. He was so thankful he had her. For the first time in Daryl's life, there was someone he could truly talk to. Daryl never hid anything from Carol, never wanted to. She was always there for Daryl. More then anyone in Daryl's life ever had, Carol loved him.

"Merle... he's the right hand man of the guy that hung me by my wrists while while threatening to toss the man I know as my brother to a herd of walkers. I had no choice." Daryl said as he wrung his hands.

Carol reached up and grabbed Daryl's hands. "Daryl, if you hadn't done what you did today, then you wouldn't have been the man I fell in love with. Part of why I love you is that you protect, everything and everyone. And you had the perfect power to deal with the situation. From what Glenn said, it was quite a show."

Daryl wove his fingers into carols. " the governor, he Forced me to go way past what I could handle. That wave, the one the guys saw, that wasn't like my normal waves. I can control them, but this, this was like after I got bit, the first 2 times. I had no control when I let go, but it was my choice. I knew what would happen, could feel my body giving up. But I couldn't let them live. That's what killed me I think, turnin' it on living humaans. And when I took out the governor and his men, there was a moment. I...i wanted to kill Merle too."

Carol moved forward on the bed to hold Daryl's face as tears started dropping. Daryl had held her thru so many tears, and she gladly took his. Daryl shook his head as he continued.

"I didn't though. Even after everything, all the shit he's done to me my whole life, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill Merle."

Carol kissed Daryl on the forehead hugging him close. "you're a good man Daryl. Better then any I know. You couldn't kill Merle because you love him. You will always love him. He's your brother Daryl."

Daryl hooked his head over her shoulder wrapping an arm around carol.

"i ain't gonna let him back in this time. He was willing ta risk me, I don't trust him. I ain't gonna let Merle 'round you or the kids or this family. I'm done with him."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle lay staring at his bedroom ceiling. He knew at least a day, maybe two, had passed. But Merle wasn't keeping track of time. He honestly didn't remember how he got there. Last thing he could remember, fuck the only thing he could think about was what happened to Daryl.

Merle knew he had lead his brother to his death. Daryl died because Merle had followed the governor. It was the governor's idea to capture the man with the zombie power, but when Merle had seen Daryl, standing taking out walkers, Merle failed.

Everything in Merle, everything he had been his whole life; was directed towards protecting himself and his little brother. One year apart and Merle had forgotten his own testament. Merle allowed himself to be taken down by the governor. And that had left Merle to wander from his promises.

A piece of Merle cried, because even through Merle's betrayal, everything Merle had done to Daryl in their time together, every hit, every kick; Daryl still couldn't kill Merle

Daryl had held on to the piece of him that loved Merle much stronger then Merle held on to the piece that reminded him Daryl came first, always.

There was no doubt in his mind that Daryl could have killed Merle. That wave of power, Merle had felt it in his chest. Baby brother was back, and kicking more ass then before. Way more.

A knock at the door pulled Merle from his thoughts.

"Merle? Please open the door, we need you!" Milton's voice came through the door.

"Fuck off!" Merle yelled back. He wanted to be alone in his misery.

"Merle the town is going to be surrounded soon. The herd, it continued. Please, people are panicking"

Merle stood up and walked to the door, ripping it open.

"why the fuck should that matter ta me?"

Milton clenched his jaw before looking Merle dead in the eye.

"Woodbury is falling. We need to evacuate. And the best place would be where ever your brother is."

Merle growled grabbing Milton by his shirt.

"didn't you hear? I ain't his brother no more."

"his group has found a safe location, a stronghold. "

"they ain't gonna let us in."

"maybe not, but we have to try. Its the only chance these people have of surviving. And maybe, well rescuing a large group of people, based on information only you have? Your brother will notice."

Merle dropped Milton who stumbled before standing tall.

"Merle please. Daryl's deeply hurt, you and I both know that. But part of that hurt is because everything you have done in life has been for yourself. You want your brother back? Start by showing him you can change."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl slowly walked out of carol and his bedroom across the cell block. He had spent the last two days laying in bed, and he was sick of it. Daryl still felt weak, but not so bad as he couldn't get up and walk around. Couldn't move fast, that was for certain. Daryl could feel his power was weak, taped out for the time being. But moving about seemed to bring a bit back. Hell he had to start moving about, from the way Carol was acting, her labor couldn't be far off.

Carol had been nesting the last two days. Daryl had watched her flit about the room, moving the baby things about just perfectly. And Daryl was sure the babies was sitting lower now. With in a day or two, Daryl and Carol would find out if they were right on it being twins. Daryl was going to be a father.

Well father again. Daryl thought as he saw Sophia jump up when she saw him come out of the cell block. God was he a proud daddy.

"hey sugar. Where's ya mom?" Daryl asked as he pulled Sophia in for a hug.

Sophia wrapped her arms around her dad's waist before looking up.

"directing Glenn and Tdog on how to organize the weights for the work out gear."

Daryl chuckled as Rick walked up next to the pair.

"crazy pregnant woman."

Sophia giggled as Rick snorted. "i'm pretty sure that's your fault."

Daryl smirked at Rick. "didn't say it was a bad thing, just stating facts."

"what facts?"

Rick, Sophia and Daryl all turned to see Carol eying them. Rick and Sophia immediately chickened out, having seen the crazy pregnant woman rage up close and personal a few weeks ago when they both wound up with burned peas for dinner in response to a small joke.

Daryl laughed as he saw his brother and daughter pussy out in the spot light of petite but massively pregnant Carol.

"ya nestin' woman. Baby's gotta be close, you takin' it easy?"

Carol smirked as Daryl tried to gauge her response to his choice of words.

"that work out gear was a complete mess. I like a tidy prison yard."

Daryl laughed as he slowly walked over to Carol. "i love you, ya crazy pregnant woman."

Carol laughed as she pulled him in. "your fault."

Daryl threw his hands up in the air as rick started laughing. "why does everyone keep sayin' that?!"

the rest of the group that had gathered laughed along, before a bleep came threw the radio from Maggie in the tower.

"one truck, 2 buses approaching. They have white flags waving."

Daryl shot a look at Rick and both grabbed for their weapons. As Tdog joined them, the three men ran down the road to the tower, where Glenn and Maggie were already standing. They had their guns trained on a man stepping from the passenger side of the vehicle.


	12. Chapter 12

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

Milton gulped as he saw the guns trained on his head, and three more figures running toward him with more weapons.

"please, we're not attacking. We need help."

Glenn kept his gun trained on Milton's head as Rick, Daryl and Tdog appeared behind him.

"you're from woodbury! Why the hell should we help you?" Glenn yelled.

Milton approached the fence with his hands up. "please, Woodbury fell, our walls are nothing against the herd that's coming. We only have one real fighter, the rest are innocents. They knew nothing of the governor's plans or what he was up to."

Rick growled approaching the fence. "so you want us to let in a group of people we don't trust, into our home after what happened?!"

Milton looked to Daryl, who was glaring at him.

"please, i'm not asking you to talk to Merle. But he lead us here because it's the only safe place."

Rick looked at Merle, sitting in the truck. "you think we're going to let him in after what he did?"

Milton looked up at Rick. "to tell you the truth, Merle has already agreed to leave once he got us here, if that is what you want."

Milton glanced back up to Daryl "just from how he's acting, Merle knows he screwed up, badly. And he knows that he deserves to have lost you. Merle lost himself, got pulled in by the governor. We all did. A week ago I thought that if Woodbury fell, Merle would leave us in the dust. But today, he almost died getting the last of the weak on the bus. Merle knows he can't undo what he's done, but I think he wants to change."

Daryl stalked up to the fence. "my own brother lead me to my death. Ain't nothin' can change that."

Milton nodded while looking at Daryl "true. And believe me, Merle is feeling the pain of his decisions. But we won't survive out there. The herd is massive. Please if you let us in, we'll hide as deep as we can, stay as quiet as we can, just until the herd passes."

Rick walked up, grabbing Daryl's shoulder. "can we talk for a minute?" Daryl nodded, walking back with rick towards Glenn, Tdog and Maggie

"if we don't let them in, they'll die." Rick sighed as Tdog spoke.

"yeah, but we can't trust them."

Glenn raised his hand. "we don't have to. We can put them in the cell block next to ours. Have them turn over all weapons, and lock the doors between the blocks."

Rick turned to Daryl "it's your choice. I can't choose for you."

Daryl looked over to Merle. He was surprised to see Merle drop his eyes when Daryl caught him staring. It was only when Daryl looked closer he could see the tear tracks on Merle's face. Merle never cried, in fact Daryl couldn't remember ever having seen Merle cry. Daryl felt his heart clench, Merle deserved every tear. Daryl ripped his eyes away in disgust, all he wanted to do was turn Woodbury away to their fate. But as he looked away, his eyes settled up the hill to where he could see Carol standing with Sophia. Daryl thought back to their conversation a few days ago. Carol had said he was a good man. And a good man wouldn't let innocents die.

Daryl turned back to Rick. "go with Glenn's plan."

Rick nodded. "and Merle?"

Daryl glanced back at Merle sitting in the truck. "let him in, but if he gets close to me or mine? He's dead."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Carol watched as Daryl stalked back up the hill. She could see he was clearly still exhausted, but was being driven by anger. As Rick and TDog opened the gates and directed the vehicles to the neighboring cell block, Daryl grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the cell block. Once they were inside and out of view Carol pulled Daryl close. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could, considering her belly.

"what's the plan?" Carol asked quietly.

Daryl sighed from where he rested his head on her shoulder. "there's a herd. Rest of the one I started on. Woodbury fell, Merle led them here. We're putting them in the next cell block, locking them in. they're gonna stay until the herd passes, then their outta here."

Carol nodded. "and Merle?"

Daryl stood up and looked out to where the buses were now unloading. He could see Merle directing people, but staying at the edges of the crowd.

"he's stayin' for now. I may hate the mother fucker but I ain't gonna force him out into a herd."

Carol smiled softly. "good. How are you feeling?"

Daryl shrugged. "exhausted. too ampted to sleep but to weak to do anything really."

Carol jerked in his arms and Daryl looked at her oddly. "you okay?"

Carol nodded with a strange look on her face. "for now. How about I give you something to do?"

Daryl looked at his wife. "what did ya have in mind?"

Carol chuckled lightly. "help me to the room. Your babies are coming."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle handed the last bundle out of the back of the truck to the waiting hands of a member of woodbury. Milton's plan had worked, at least they were in the prison.

When Glenn had come along collecting weapons, searching each person with Tdog, Merle had calmly handed over his knives and guns. Tdog took them before searching Merle. As he finished he tapped Merle on the shoulder.

"just so you know, I would recommend staying far away from Daryl and his family. Everyone is a bit trigger happy about you around here."

Merle looked at Tdog. "already said I'd leave if you want. I'm not here to cause any more damage."

Glenn glowered at Merle "unlike you, Daryl doesn't like to leave people to their deaths. You're just lucky Daryl is a better man then you."

Merle thought back to Glenn's words as he unloaded the truck. Daryl really was a better man than Merle had ever seen. Looking back, many things Merle saw as weakness were really Daryl's strengths. And in the life after hell, Daryl had risen to the call, and now stood tall. Merle on the other hand had sunk farther down.

"it that the last of it?" Merle looked up at milton's question.

"yeah. Let's get everyone pulled inside."

"i don't think that's necessary. Rick told me that he would let us know when he wanted us to go inside."

Merle looked up at the prison around him. The woodbury people all stood around talking. But Daryl's group was congregated at a wall. Merle looked closer at the wall, there was some sort of diagram on it. Daryl wasn't in sight.

"what's goin' on?"

"from the sounds I heard a while ago, a woman named carol's water broke and she's was in labor. Sounds like the baby is here."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"Carol I see the head. Give me one moment alright?" Hershel said as he checked that the infants cord was free from its neck.

Carol nodded as she collapsed back on the bed. Daryl held her hand tightly while kissing her forehead

"doin' real good woman. Almost there."

Hershel looked up. "okay carol, push real hard."

Carol screamed in pain as she felt her child being born. Hershel grabbed the infant and quickly wrapped it in a towel, before cutting its umbilical cord. He then handed the baby to Patricia, who whisked the child away to wash it up. The baby screamed loudly, and carol felt tears coming.

"a boy or a girl?" Carol asked quietly but then groaned as she felt another contraction.

"Hershel I think you were right on twins!" Carol said as she grimaced thru the pain.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle looked back at Milton sharply. "Daryl's woman?"

Milton nodded. "yes from what I've seen. Their group is waiting to add the name to the wall apparently"

Merle looked back to the wall where he could now tell was a large family tree. Suddenly the prison group was standing excitedly as a young woman appeared with a small ladder, two cans of paint and paint brushes.

The woodbury people gathered near the fence, pulled in by the excitement of the other group. Merle could hear Rick stating he had bets on a boy, while the girl from the fence called out it was a girl.

"Wait! Wait!" the girl with the paint brushes called out as she held up a can and began painting.

"i was right! A boy!" Rick cheered as the blue color became obvious.

"wait!" the girl called out again with a huge smile, before lifting the second can.

"A girl?" rick called out.

"Twins!" the painting girl answered.

The group seemed stunned for a moment before erupting in applause and cheers. Woodbury joined in quietly, but Merle couldn't react. Daryl was a father, of twins none the less. As the crowd cleared Merle could read the names on the wall: Liam and Rose Dixon.

As the name struck in his mind, Merle turned and walked deep into the prison.

_Just a note I picked these names for a reason. Liam means unwavering protector and Rose's full name will be revealed next chapter. But you all can guess what it is. _


	13. Chapter 13

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

_Sorry about not posting yesterday. Got caught up in RL. _

Daryl felt numb as he gently held his infant daughter, Rose. She was so small, still pink. She had been screaming but once she was washed up and swaddled, Rose calmed down. Daryl looked over to where Carol laid, nursing Liam.

"He's done. her turn." Carol said softly.

Daryl nodded and moved to carefully switch the babies. Carol smiled up at him as she watched her quiet hunter bond with his children.

"Carol, Daryl?" the pair looked up to see Rick smiling.

"Sophia was wondering if she could meet her siblings." Rick said as he observed the new parents. Daryl seemed almost in shock but proud, and Carol tired but happy.

Carol nodded. "i think its time for her to meet her little brother and sister."

Rick smiled as he nodded to where Sophia stood behind him. As she walked in the cell, Sophia saw her mom laying with one baby, and her dad beaming while holding another.

"how come you didn't tell me you were having twins?!" Sophia said in soft mock outrage.

Daryl chuckled. "well darlin', hard to be certain in this world, but we were expectin' twins."

Sophia sat next to her father as she looked at the baby in his arms. "which one is this?"

Daryl moved to carefully hand her the baby. "Liam Matthew Dixon. This little guy came first, little sister Rose a few minutes later."

Sophia sat still as she held the baby. He was small, but she could clearly see Daryl in his face. But Liam had her mom's nose.

"what's rose's middle name?" Sophia asked quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping infants.

"actually Rose is her middle name. Her full name is Cherokee Rose Dixon, but we're going to call her rose." Carol said as she nursed her youngest.

Sophia smiled. "i like their names."

Daryl and Carol smiled at each other. "so do we."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

It was twilight when Merle returned to the prison yard. As he walked through the tomb like structure, Merle knew what he was looking for. As when he found the chapel, Merle walked in and sat in the quaint room.

In the silence, away from the pressure of walkers, the stress of Woodbury, and the eyes of everyone on him, Merle finally allowed himself to break down. Merle didn't pray, but he needed to now.

"god, fuck what evers out there. Just give me a chance. Give me a chance ta be the brother I should'a been. Should be. For Daryl" there was no response, only silence. Merle had never felt so alone in his whole life.

Merle had sat for over an hour, finally allowing him self to cry. He had screwed up badly, and he had no idea how to fix it.

Now walking into the prison yard, Merle still had no idea how to fix what he had done to Daryl, but he knew he couldn't sit and do nothing. Merle walked over to Milton who appeared to be standing watch.

"I'll take over. Go on, get some sleep."

Milton turned to Merle and was startled by the mans image. Even though Merle had washed his face, tear stains ran down his face. Merle looked like a man haunted, and Milton supposed that was the truth.

"Merle, you're exhausted. Please, go rest, eat finally, get some peace for a moment."

Merle glanced at the man. "ain't no peace for me. go. I ain't gonna sleep anyways."

Milton sighed at Merle. "he'll come around Merle. He just doesn't trust you right now."

Merle looked over to the next cell block, where the group was inside getting ready for sleep. Through the doorway, Merle could see Daryl's daughter looking at him. Merle remembered her from the quarry, couldn't remember her name, but now she was Daryl's daughter, a Dixon in her own right.

The moment he saw her eyes boring into his Merle dropped his eyes. Wouldn't do for Daryl to think Merle was possibly threatening one of his kids.

"he shouldn't come around." Merle stated quietly as he headed over to take over watch.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Sophia saw Merle look at her for an instant before looking away. She wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't go alone. Her dad would flip and probably kill Merle at the slightest issue. Sophia had heard something earlier, something she needed to find out about. Sophia looked around and saw Rick looking at her. She dropped her head as her uncle came over to her side.

"Sophia? Something wrong?"

Sophia looked up at rick as he sat next to her.

"Uncle rick, can I ask a favor?"

Rick nodded at her. "sure, anything Sophia"

Sophia swallowed before she spoke. "will you go with me to talk to Merle?"

Rick looked surprised at her request. "honey, why do you want to talk to him?"

Sophia looked out to where Merle was walking to stand watch.

"i heard some of the people from Woodbury say earlier, that ever since the governor and Dad...dying, Merle hasn't been himself. He locked himself away, hasn't eaten really since everything happened, not talking. One woman even said that she was worried he was going to kill himself. The rest of the group agreed, they're all expecting it to happen."

Rick sighed as he put a hand on Sophia back. "he lead his own brother to his death, Sophia. Your father died because of him. If Daryl didn't have his power, then he would be dead right now, because of Merle."

Sophia looked at rick. "i know. And I also know that Dad wants to kill him right now. But think about it rick, dad had a chance to kill Merle and didn't take it. And obviously Merle is upset. I just want to know if he's actually sorry."

Rick looked out to Merle now watching over the fields."even if Merle is sorry, how will that change things?"

Sophia looked over to her parents room, seeing her Dad wrapping one of the twins up.

"one of the things I love most about my Dad, is that no matter what I do, no matter what I cause or say, he will always forgive me. Please, let me talk to Merle."

Rick looked at Sophia as she spoke. He was inclined to say no, but he cared about Daryl. It was obvious the hatred Daryl felt for Merle was taking a toll on Daryl.

"i'm gonna ask your Dad first. Then we'll see."

Sophia nodded and Rick stood and walked to Daryl and Carol's room. He watched for a few moments as the parents smiled over their twins. Daryl stood in the room, leaning on the wall watching as Carol held the babies. Rick leaned up against the wall beside Daryl.

"so does this mean I won or lost the bet?"

Daryl snorted. "that's for you guys to figure out. Remember I was blocked from the betting pool on account that this was my fault."

Rick chuckled. "you realize we're gonna be blaming you a lot more when those two start walking."

Daryl shuddered. "don't remind me!"

Rick laughed before turning quiet. Daryl noticed the change instantly.

"what?"

Rick looked up at Daryl "Sophia asked me to go with her to talk to Merle."

Daryl growled before turning back to Carol and the babies.

"Fuck no."

Carol looked up at the two men leaning on the wall.

"why does she want to talk to him?"

Rick looked down at the two quietly sleeping babies. "she wants to see if he's sorry. I think she wants to try to fix what happened."

Daryl shock his head. "ain't no fixin'. Nothin' left ta fix."

Carol looked up at Daryl.

"i think she should talk to Merle"

Daryl looked shocked at his wife. "what the fuck? Why?!"

"because you've always told both Sophia and I, no matter what happens, no matter how badly we screw up, you'll forgive us."

Daryl growled before answering. "break a plate, crash a car, rob a bank, I don't care. Force me to my death? Different story."

Rick touched Daryl's shoulder. "Sophia said the same thing as carol. Daryl, Sophia heard something earlier and its bothering her."

"what?"

Rick looked Daryl in the eyes. "she heard some of the woodbury people talking. Many people are expecting Merle to commit suicide."

Daryl glared at the floor, but slid to the ground when Rick told him what Sophia heard. He laid his head on his knees, wrapping his hands around his neck.

"Fuck. Fuck what do I do?" Daryl whispered. He jumped when he felt a small hand on his. Daryl looked up to Carol.

"at least give Sophia a chance to talk to Merle. I know right now you don't want to face him, but Daryl the longer you put this off... if Merle really is thinking of suicide, maybe Sophia talking to him can help."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle heard the prison gang prepare for bed, and most voices quieted down. In the tower were Tdog and someone called Michonne standing watch. But Merle could still hear a few choice voices, mostly that of Daryl.

Despite Milton's words, Merle knew he wouldn't ever find peace. He didn't deserve it. Merle had said he would leave the prison if asked, but he had lied to Milton. They had agreed on a meeting place, but Merle knew that he would never arrive. Right now, all Merle wanted to do was go and meet the herd coming from Woodbury.

The only reason Merle hadn't gone into the herd before was because he wanted to see Daryl once more. Wanted to see he was safe, power be damned. Merle loved Daryl, more then he had ever realized before. When Milton had been talking Rick at the fence, Merle snuck a glance. What he knew to be one of his last. His few last chances to see Daryl.

Merle had never once in his life contemplated suicide. Even when things got dark, in the back alleys and in the jail cells, Merle always had his brother to live for. Now, Merle had no reason, no direction, no hope and no Daryl.

Merle heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Rick and the Daryl's daughter walking towards him. Rick motioned Merle over to the fence, and he walked over. Rick looked at Merle.

"Sophia has some things to ask you. Answer her completely and honestly, I will be telling Daryl what you say."

Merle nodded, then looked down at the young girl staring at him.

"why did you take my dad and the others to Woodbury?"

Merle looked the girl, his niece. She had bright blue eyes that reminded him of Daryl's eyes.

"was originally followin' governor's orders. I wanted rick and Tdog. Wanted to hurt them for costing me my hand. Mostly, I wanted to take Daryl back with me. Wanted him back."

"why did you let the governor hurt them?"

Merle swallowed hard. These questions were the same he had been asking himself all day, and the answers tore at Merle.

"i talked to ya dad first. He told me he had a new life, a safe place, the prison. Wanted me to leave Woodbury, join the group. But I...i got angry because Daryl wanted me to live with the same men that handcuffed me to the roof. I figured I'd get him back in line the same way I always had."

Merle looked down to the ground. He wished the herd was here now.

"do you love my Dad?"

Merle's eyes shot up to the girl's. She stared back hard at him.

"i love Daryl more then I love anythin' or anyone in the world. He's the only thing I had. Only family. It's been just us for so long, since he was born. But losing him, then Woodbury, I lost myself. I let go of a part of me that I can't live without. I love my brother, i'm sorry for what I did, but I can't change the past."

Sophia looked up at Rick when Merle spoke, then glanced back at Merle

"you can't change the past, but you can change the future."

Merle looked at the ground once more.

"ain't no future for me. I fucked up bad, and it cost me Daryl. Thanks for tryin', but I don't deserve Daryl. I haven't been the brother I should have been for a long time, too late to change that now."

Merle turned away after he spoke, headed further out in the field to stand watch. As he walked away he felt tears falling again, but did nothing about them as he headed out to wait for the herd.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Rick walked Sophia back to her cell before going to Daryl and Carol's room. When he knocked, Daryl let him in. Carol was dosing on the bed, but smiled at Rick as he entered. Daryl sat next to her before looking up to Rick.

"so?"

rick sighed. "i'm not an expert. All I know is what I was taught in police training. But I can safely tell you I think Merle is going to attempt suicide, and soon."

Daryl dropped his head for a moment as Rick spoke but raised it again.

"what did he say?"

"Sophia asked him three questions. One was why did he take us to Woodbury. Merle said it was mostly because he wanted you back. Then she asked why Merle let the governor torture us. He said it was because he wanted to push you back in line, after you refused to join him at Woodbury. The last question Sophia asked was if he loved you."

Rick sighed, the warning signs were strong. And he had no doubt what Merle planned to do.

"he said he loved you more then anything in the world, but he lost himself at Woodbury. When Sophia said that maybe he could change, Merle responded there was no future for him. That he couldn't change the fact he had been a bad brother for a long time. Then he walked off."

Daryl felt twisted. Part of him was angry at Merle still. For the past and for Woodbury. But more of Daryl was terrified at the obvious; Merle was going to try to kill himself because Daryl had cut ties with him. Daryl shoke his head.

"what do I do? I hate him for what happened but... I can't. I can't let Merle off himself because of me. But how the hell do I let go of this, trust him again? After he betrayed me."

Carol leaned up and grabbed Daryl's hand. "if Merle stayed with Woodbury, lived there, and waited until you're ready to talk to him; could you eventually work things out with him?"

Daryl looked up at his wife. "i don't know. But if it will stop him, I'm willin' ta try."

Rick nodded. "i have early watch. When I go out to switch with Merle, what should I tell him?"

Daryl looked at his brother, then back to Carol, who nodded at him. "tell Merle I'll talk to him at some point tomorrow."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"god damn cunts! Locking me out! Fuck you!" Alan swore as he pulled himself thru the ventilation system. Every door was locked, no access to the other blocks. But he was going to find his way through. Alan was going to get his way, finally! And he knew just how to get it.


	14. Chapter 14

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

Merle watched as the sun rose gently in the sky. He thought back to the times he and Daryl had been either hunting or fishing, watching the same sunrise together. Merle missed those times desperately. Wanted to go back, tell himself to stay away from the drugs, to never forget Daryl came first. But it was too late. All Merle was left with was memories.

As the pink turned brighter, Merle heard the creak of the cell block door. Turning around, he saw Rick walking towards him. Unlocking the dividing door, Rick entered the woodbury block and relocked the door, and headed towards Merle. Merle looked out at the sunrise as Rick walked up next to him.

"how many walkers?"

"a few, no herd yet. But it'll probably be here later today."

Rick nodded. "have woodbury pull back into the prison. We'll drop down to one person on this side, one on the other side of the prison. Use the radios."

"sounds like a plan."

Merle turned to walk away, before Rick called out.

"Merle."

Merle turned around at the man's quiet call.

"Daryl wants to talk to you at some point today."

Merle nodded. He didn't want to see Daryl, couldn't stand to hear his brother confirm everything Merle had been saying about himself. But it was one more shot to see Daryl, and Merle couldn't miss that.

"I'll be with Woodbury inside."

Rick looked up and met Merle's eyes. "away from the herd?"

Rick's gaze left no question, he knew about Merle's plan with the herd.

Merle shook his head as he walked back into the prison. "for now."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Sophia looked up as her dad walked into her room. In his arms was one of the twins, but Sophia wasn't sure which.

"how are we gonna tell them apart?" Sophia asked as Daryl sat on her bed.

Daryl chuckled. "this one's Rose. Know its conventional, but we're going with pink for Rose and blue for Liam. Easiest colors to find."

Sophia laughed as she sorted thru her clothes. "good. That'll make it easy. No mixing up the babies."

Daryl snickered with his daughter as he watched her gather some clothes. "what are you up to?"

Sophia shrugged. "going to go shower for now. Rick said the herd may come thru today, so he wants everyone to stay close to the cell block. I figured I should shower now while I can."

Daryl nodded. "good plan. Got your knife?"

Sophia sighed playfully. "like always."

Daryl chuckled. "good girl."

they sat in silence for a few minutes as Sophia gathered her things before Daryl spoke up.

"Sophia, why didn't you ask Rick to talk to Merle on his own?"

Sophia sat next to her dad as she answered. "because I wanted to talk to Merle myself. He hurt my family, really bad. And I wanted to know if he's sorry."

Daryl looked at Sophia "were you happy with his answer?"

Sophia looked at Rose before looking up to Daryl "Dad, Merle's falling to pieces. I think he never realized how much control the governor had over him. And that cost him you."

Daryl growled. "he killed me Sophia"

Sophia nodded. "and that's killing him."

Daryl sighed. "i'm goin' to talk to him later. But for now, you stay close, away from Woodbury."

Sophia nodded as she stood. "i'm just going to the showers dad. Rick and Tdog locked all the doors connecting the blocks, and obviously there's no walkers here. You took care of that."

Daryl stood as he followed her out of the cell, headed to where Carol was folding clothes. "true. But be careful anyways baby. I love you."

Sophia smiled as she left the cell block. "i love you too Dad!"

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle glanced around the Woodbury group. Rick had told them to stay close to the building, the herd could come at any time. But something wasn't right.

"Milton!" Merle called out, waving the man over.

"where's Alan? Ain't seen him in a while." Merle said as he counted the group again.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Sophia pulled the comb thru her hair after her shower. As she tamed her curls, she thought she heard a clanging noise off in the prison. Figuring it was old pipes, Sophia returned to her hair.

A few minutes later as she walked back to the cell block, Sophia heard the clanging noise much closer, and turned. But before she realized it, Sophia was grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth.

Fear turned to instinct in a heart beat. Daryl had taught her many things, self defense was one of his major lessons. Her father's words came back to Sophia: keep a knife at ya side and never let ya guard down.

Sophia elbowed back, catching who ever held her in the side. As she heard a pain filled gasp, she reached for her knife. Turning, she stabbed out in the darkness, and felt the blade hit something. Her hands became soaked with what she assumed was blood, but before she could stab again, Sophia was thrown against the wall, losing her knife.

"stupid bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you when this is over!"

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"what the fuck do ya mean missin'?!" Daryl growled at Milton.

"we've searched the cell block. He's not here, but Merle found a hatch into the air duct system that was forced open. Alan had been making comments about attempting to forcefully take the prison, he was in training with the governor when everything happened."

Daryl looked at Rick. "fuck we need ta pull in, get everyone in the cell block."

Rick nodded. "I'll get outside, you get inside." that moment a scream erupted from the building.

Daryl turned and his blood ran cold. Sophia was held in some mans arms, covered in blood. Her hands were zip tied together, and she had duct tape across her mouth. The man, who Daryl assumed to be Alan, was holding a large knife to Sophia throat.

" listen up! Except for the biter freak, everyone get back in the cell block! Now!"

Daryl looked to Rick, who had reached for his python.

"No no! Drop the guns, leave them on the ground! You, sheriff, unlock the dividing door, then get in the building. Now!" Alan pressed the knife to Sophia throat and Daryl saw a line of blood appearing.

"okay! Okay, i'm going. Just stay calm, i'm going now." Rick slowly moved back, unlocked the door, then walked into the cell block. He had a plan, but he needed the perfect shot.

"Merle! Come in here and grab their weapons."

Merle moved slowly to the door, walking through. From his position he could see Rick grabbing a sniper rifle. In an instant, Merle knew this was his one chance.

"let me go inside, see what other weapons they have." Merle felt sick at the glare Daryl was shooting him, but if this worked...

"go! Bring out anything we can use!"

Merle slowly walked into the cell block before running across to where Rick stood at an open window. He had a large sniper rifle in one hand, his python aimed at Merle as he came closer.

"how the fuck could you do this to Daryl? How could-"

"let me take the shot." Merle interrupted Rick, extending his hand towards the large gun.

"why the hell should I do that?"

Merle looked Rick dead in the eyes. "i'm a military sniper with many much more difficult targets under my belt. Trust me I can get this shot, we're wastin' time!"

Rick glanced out to the window. Merle followed his eyes and saw Daryl pleading for his daughter's life.

"please. Let me do this." Merle turned to Rick, begging for the second time in his life. Rick glared at him for a moment before handing Merle the sniper rifle.

"hit her, I'll kill you."

Merle lined up on his target. "i ain't gonna. This is my last chance."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl watched as Rick ran into the cell block, knowing he was probably headed for the sniper rifles. But rick was never a sniper, he certainly wouldn't have been taking this shot in his former life. But here and now, rick was Sophia best chance for survival. When Merle entered the cell block, Daryl felt his heart drop. His brother was betraying him again.

"get on the ground! Nice and easy. Don't want your pretty little girl to get a scratch now would we?"

Daryl knelt to the ground as he looked up to Alan "please, I'll do what ya want. Just let her go!"

Daryl barely heard Alan's words after he saw the glint of a scope out of the corner of his eye, but some broke thru. "asshole...freak...taking prison...burn in-"

the crazed man's rant was cut short as a shot rang thru the air. Daryl watched as Alan dropped, pulling Sophia down with him. But she was quickly on her feet, and running to Daryl. Daryl ran towards her, grabbing Sophia and clutching her close. For a moment he just held her, before leaning back.

"i got ya honey. You're okay now. Here, sorry this is gonna suck." Daryl warned before pulling off the duct tape, then using his knife, he cut the zip tie. Daryl quickly looked Sophia up and down, but couldn't see any injuries, just a lot of blood.

"where are you bleeding from?"

Sophia shook her head. "not me. I stabbed him before he knocked my knife away when I hit my head."

Daryl checked her forehead, finding a small lump.

"come on, let's get ya checked out." as Daryl picked up Sophia, he looked up to the window, expecting to see Rick.

But he was surprised to see as Merle pulled the gun out of the window, before nodding to Daryl and disappearing from view.


	15. Chapter 15

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

Merle watched as Rick walked towards him. The whole Woodbury group watched as the two men met.

Rick looked to Merle "first signs of the herd are showing up. We need to pull in."

Merle glanced back over to Woodbury. "Y'all lettin' us stay?"

Rick nodded. "the evil of one man does not condemn a town. Besides, Daryl ain't letting you out of here before he talks to you. He doesn't even want you on watch."

Merle glared at Rick. "I ain't gonna let the herd in!"

Rick shook his head. "it ain't that Merle. Daryl doesn't want you close to the herd. He doesn't want to lose you."

Merle went silent, and looked out to the fence. Rick glanced at the watching towns people before he stepped closer to Merle.

"Daryl loves you Merle. Your his brother. He doesn't want you on watch because he's terrified that you'll kill yourself. And losin' you scares the shit out of Daryl. He's getting his family settled then he want ta talk to ya. "

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle watched as Daryl opened the gate and walked towards him. He was still moving slowly, but better then yesterday. Merle had never been a nervous man, but as Daryl drew closer, Merle felt his stomach clench. As Daryl joined Merle's side, Merle looked out to the prison yard.

"was ya girl hurt?"

Daryl shook his head. "small cut on her neck. Didn't even want a bandied. And a small lump on her head."

Merle looked questioningly at Daryl "all that blood from one cut?"

Daryl smirked. " When Alan grabbed her outside the bathroom, she managed to stab him in the side before he threw her against the wall. Good hit too. If she had gotten away then, he probably would have bled to death."

Merle chuckled at his brother. "one damn smart girl you got there."

Daryl snorted. "one of a couple now."

Merle smiled as he looked out at the prison yard. "gotta say it. You done damn good since the world went to shit. A wife, three kids. Shit the rest of the world turns to drooling cannibals and you get a family. How the hell did ya pull that off?"

Daryl looked back over to the cell block, where he could see Rick holding one of the twins.

"Carol. She... she's one hell of a woman. Only person iv ever found who actually understands. Do you remember Ed from the quarry?"

Merle's forehead screwed up as he thought back. "that fat fuck? Wasn't he married ta Carol? What happened there?"

Daryl smirked cruelly. "got his throat ripped out the night after you went missin'. Next mornin', Carol put a pick axe thru his skull. Several times."

Merle looked over at his brother. "had some pent up anger?"

Daryl met his brother's eyes for the first time in the conversation. "let's just say Ed had some similarities ta our old man."

Merle looked back at Daryl "fuck."

Daryl nodded. "fuck."

Merle snorted. It felt good to finally be having a real conversation with Daryl, minus the governor's influence.

"he deserved what he got. Sounds like Carol's a good woman for ya."

"she's amazing. First person I've ever met who trusted me right off the bat. Then she goes and gives me a family. Hell I love her."

Merle looked over at the neighboring cell block, seeing the twins being carefully handed around the group.

"hold tight to her. To your kids. You've earned them."

Daryl looked up at Merle. He knew at this point they were both avoiding the main focus of the conversation.

"Merle, I can't thank you enough for what you did. You saved my little girl, my family. But after what happened, I ain't ready ta let ya back in yet."

Merle smiled. Yet. Daryl said yet.

"i don't think ya should yet. Workin' through some shit in my head, I ain't the person you want around your family right now."

"ya still plannin' on offin' ya self?"

Merle dropped his head at Daryl's question and stayed silent.

"after everything, jail, the drugs, shit fuckin' pa; ya never considered it before. Why now?"

Merle looked down at the ground as he spoke the words that had been running thru his head for days.

"always had you before. Losin' you, that I can't handle."

Daryl's heart ached at his brother's words, but Daryl still had more to say.

"you almost lost me anyways, cause of the shit ya pulled. Fuck Merle, I died that day!"

Merle's eyes shot up to Daryl "and I watched. As my baby brother died because of what I did. Hell if you hadn't come back, I would have shot myself up there on the wall next ta ya."

Daryl felt anger building inside of him. "fuck you Merle! I had no idea that would happen. That I could do that. As far as I'm concerned, you lead me to my death."

Merle dropped his head to the ground. "i know. Believe me, ever since it happened, its all I can think about. I killed you baby brother, and its tearin' me ta pieces."

Daryl growled at Merle "and how do you think I feel? Fuck Merle my whole life you've been there for me, been my big brother. Then you take me to the man that kills me? Ya betrayed me Merle."

Merle looked up at Daryl, who was surprised to see tears in Merle's eyes.

"i love you Daryl. Your my little brother. But I fucked up bad. I don't deserve you. So what ever you want me to do, I'll do it. Can disappear if you want, never have to see me again." Merle finished sadly. He knew if Daryl chose that option, it was a quick trip to whatever walker he could find.

"no, I don't want that Merle. I just want my brother back."

Merle felt miserable at Daryl's words. "i'm sorry Daryl. I fucked up, and it cost me everything."

Daryl looked out at the prison, where Rick was now facing him, holding Liam. Rick had said he would stay back, but it felt good to have him watching.

"go back with Woodbury."

Merle's eyes shot up to Daryl's "what?"

"Rick and Milton talked about the weaknesses each group has. You don't have the ability to grow food and farm. We do. But we can't manufacture medicines. Gettin' an alliance goin'."

Merle nodded. "what do ya need me to do?"

Daryl looked back at his brother. "Milton said that when the town panicked, you were the only one able ta get them inline and evacuated. That town is a mess Merle. Milton has a plan, but he needs you."

"want me to stay there?"

Daryl shook his head. "not permanently, unless you choose to. I need some time Merle, time ta trust ya again. I'm a different person then I was a year ago Merle and I can't let you change me back."

"i shouldn'ta tried. You belong here baby brother. Sorry I didn't see that before."

Daryl looked back at Rick, who was now handing Liam back to Carol.

"i'm different now Merle. We're a family here, all of us. I meant it went I called Rick brother. That ain't gonna change."

Merle shook his head. "that man deserves to be your brother. I don't."

Daryl looked at Merle "go ta Woodbury. Get them straightened out. Then maybe, I don't know, We'll go on some runs, some huntin'. Other shit like that. I don't care. But I ain't gonna let you near my family until I can trust you again."

"I'll do what ever ya need. Just stay safe, okay? Even with ya crazy ass power, shit happens."

Daryl smirked at Merle. "its pretty fuckin' crazy, ain't it?"

Merle chuckled. "hell when you told me it was you, I thought you was trippin' or some shit. Wasn't until the herd, seein' what you can do, then I believed."

"first time I took out that many. Honestly I wasn't in control then, felt more like an explosion then my norm."

"what's your norm?" Merle asked, curious at how far his brother could take his power.

"several of dozen easy. Anything over two hundred then that I start gettin' nose bleeds and shit like that."

"how'd you get it? I mean, Rick said it was after you got bit." Merle asked looking at the massive scar on Daryl's throat.

"Sophia, she got lost in the woods. I found her, but got bit in the process. Fuckers were all over me, but then they just fell. Sophia saw the blue light, but we couldn't figure it out. I took her back ta the farm we were at, left her there when the group saw us. But I went back into the woods. Wasn't about ta go back there when I thought I was gonna turn."

Merle felt his skin go cold hearing how close he got to loosing Daryl

"fuck, what happened after that?"

"Rick, he wanted to find me. Was expectin' ta have to put me down, but the group, we bury our own. Don't let each other turn and kill. I was out in the woods, kept expectin' to feel the fever, but it never hit. then Rick and a couple others came runnin' by, small herd behind them. Figurin' I'd give them a chance, let the fuckers take me instead. But same thing happened. Blue light, walker's fallin'. And me havin' no idea what the hell was goin' on, before I passed the fuck out."

Merle smiled at hearing about Rick looking for Daryl. He knew with this group, Daryl was finally in a good place.

"after that, they took me back to the farm. They figured cause I ain't turned yet, something was happenin'. Couple days later, Went out with Rick, he covered me as I played around with it. The rest you know."

Merle looked up at Daryl "so you just look at them and they fall?"

Daryl shook his head. "Na, I gotta think about killin' them all. What you saw at woodbury, that ain't normal. For small groups, I just sorta think about it, and a wave comes out. But like you saw at with the governor, specific targets I beam them I guess."

Merle chuckled. "well shit little brother, that's a useful talent ya got there."

Daryl looked back at Carol, who smiled at him before walking back to their bedroom, Liam in her arms. Rick had left her and was now walking to Daryl's side. He nodded to Merle as he walked up.

"Carol said you had an idea you wanted to try?"

Daryl smirked before nodding. "tomorrow morning. If this works, then shit just got crazy."

Rick laughed. "i'm pretty sure shit went crazy when the dead rose. What were ya thinking about trying?"

Daryl shook his head. "not gonna say for now, in case it doesn't work. But all you gotta know is I need a herd to see if it works."

Rick and Merle both jerked to attention, and spoke over each other.

"you barely survived Woodbury!" "fuck don't make me watch that again!"

Daryl held his hands up to calm his brothers.

"i ain't gonna try that. Believe me, that hurt like fuck. Don't want a repeat of that. Gotta different idea, but ya both gonna need ta wait."


	16. Chapter 16

Freak

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

When the sun was high in the sky the next morning, Daryl stepped into the prison yard. Behind him Woodbury watched from their block, as his family pressed into the doors and windows. Everyone had been pulled into the prison, and it was a strict low volume level kept by everyone. They all stood and watched in silence.

Daryl smirked, if this went the way he thought it would, this was gonna surprise the hell out of them.

Below Daryl was the herd. About the same size as the one at Woodbury, but Daryl had no intentions of dying again. He moved quietly. Daryl didn't want the full attentions of the herd yet, just enough to see if his idea would work.

"Daryl"

Daryl turned around at the soft call from behind him. Merle was standing in the door way of the Woodbury block, a troubled look on his face.

"ya don't need ta go. If we keep quiet, the herd should move by."

Rick stood in the doorway near Merle. "he's right. You don't have to do anything."

Daryl shook his head at his brothers. "if this works, it'll change shit. No more fear. A safer place for my kids."

Merle and Rick looked at each other before nodding to Daryl who turned and walked down the yard. He walked slowly up to the fence, and the herd was beginning to notice him. They pushed against the fence, reaching for him. Daryl stared at them for a moment before closing his eyes.

Daryl remembered back thru all the times he had used his power. Saving Sophia, the group, the first herd. Everything he had done, even the herd at woodbury, would be nothing compared to this.

Daryl felt the power rise up in him, strong and fluid. He held it back, reining it in. Daryl fought with the power as it built, reaching painful levels. As the light burst from the sky into him, Right before he felt he was going to explode, Daryl reached out and grabbed the fence.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle wanted to chase Daryl down, hold him back and safe. But if he moved now, the herd would change directions, right at the prison. Rick stood next to him.

"what the hell is he up to?" Merle growled at Rick.

"he wouldn't say. Just that if it worked, it would be a game changer." rick answered.

Merle turned back to where the geeks had spotted Daryl, and watched as his brother stepped close to the fence.

"no more fear." Merle whispered, recalling Daryl's words.

"no more fear." Rick repeated. Daryl was now standing still in front of the walkers.

"what is he doing?" Merle mumbled.

Suddenly a bright blue flash seemed to explode from the sky to where Daryl stood. Rick and Merle watched as the light hit Daryl, before traveling through his arm and onto the fence. As they watched, the blue light coursed its way around the prison, the light permeating from the now glowing metal. Rick and Merle watched as Daryl staggered back from the fence, before standing and cheering. As they looked around, Merle and Rick began cheering along side him.

The fence was glowing, pulsing with blue light. And every walker that touched it fell. By the hundreds the bodies built up. Each reach towards Daryl left the walker tumbling to the ground, still.

Rick and Merle took off running across the prison yard towards Daryl. As they reached him, both men grabbed at Daryl.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl stood laughing as each walker that reached for him fell. His plan had worked. Daryl cheered as he heard running behind him. Daryl turned and was knocked over by both Merle and rick at the same time. After some jostling Merle crushed Daryl close while Rick hugged Daryl over the shoulder.

Daryl laughed as he pushed the men away, but stayed close as all three looked up at the glowing fence. Merle stared in aw as Daryl laughed and rick walked up to the fence.

"Daryl, you're a genius!" Rick screamed as he touched the fence.

Merle walked up, reaching his hand up to the metal. It felt warm under his hands, and the blue shown bright. For the first time since the world went to hell, Merle watched without fear as the walkers fell.

"how long this gonna stand?" Rick asked walking to Daryl who shrugged.

"if I did it right, which so far it seems to be...its permanent"

Merle turned back to Daryl. Farther up the hill he could see people streaming out of the building, all rushing to the fences.

Merle smiled at his brother. "no fear."

Daryl nodded at him. "no fear."

"Dad!" Daryl turned to see Sophia running up to him, Carol and Beth following holding the twins.

"Dad you did it!" Daryl picked up Sophia holding her close as she laughed.

"Daryl! Oh my god!" Carol exclaimed as she appeared at his side. Daryl laughed before setting Sophia down with a kiss and walking over to Beth who smiled brightly at him while handing over Rose.

Daryl walked back to Carol, and watched as people began to approach the fence. Merle smiled at his brother, but moved to step back. Daryl had said he didn't trust Merle around his family yet, and Merle wanted to respect that. But as he turned, he felt a small hand on his arm.

Merle turned around to see Daryl smiling as Carol stopped his brother. Merle looked nervous but smiled at his new sister in law.

"want to meet your nephew?" Carol asked as she raised Liam up.

Merle looked over at Daryl, who smiled and nodded at him. Merle looked back at the baby who yawned and opened his eyes.

Merle laughed. "looks just like you did at his age. Bigger then you was though."

Daryl stood next to Merle, who ran his hand over Liam and then Rose. "she's gonna have you wrapped around her finger."

Daryl snorted. "like her mama and sister already done!"

Rick walked up behind Daryl and Merle "still your fault!"

the group laughed as they turned to the fences. All around them people stood, waving, screaming, cheering; all pulling the walkers towards the fence and their final deaths.

Finally there was no fear.


	17. Chapter 17

Freak Author's Note-

Thank you so much for reading! I am going to write the sequel/ single chapter ending pretty soon. Going to be a hint of Meth and the appearance of Buck Dixon, but a bit different then you may expect him.

Stay tuned!

Crazstiz


End file.
